The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including interconnection structures and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices may be attractive in the electronics industry due to their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor devices can be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices that store logic data, semiconductor logic devices that process operations on logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
High speed semiconductor devices and/or low voltage semiconductor devices may be increasingly desired to satisfy demand for higher speed and lower power consumption in electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be more highly integrated in order to meet such demands. However, as semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, reliability of the semiconductor devices may deteriorate. But, maintaining high reliability of the semiconductor devices may also be desired with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, various research has been conducted for improving the reliability of the semiconductor devices.